Static
Who is Static? Static is a low-level class C artificial intelligence claiming to come from a different planet, however, keeping their origin classified knowledge past that. They appeared due to the disturbances Shade caused on Lorthan by taking it over, assisting the group, later named Requiem, ever since then. They act as their technical expert, working with the more intelligent fanatics of Shade to spread the tech of the imperium to the citizens, and improving their own form in the process. Their end goal, however, is the research of magic, to an end also undisclosed by the robot. Lore There is little known about Static, as their first appearance in the system was on Lorthan, though they have hinted at having knowledge or interest in certain people, as well as a "boss." This correlates with their interest in one particular person, Serilda, who they want alive in case they encounter her. History Greetings: designation: Static During Shade's takeover of Lorthan, Static appeared approximately halfway through the process, as they were still dealing with the mafia. They introduced themselves and showcased some of their abilities, and after explaining their interest in joining Shade allowed them to help. They proceeded to scavenge for materials, gather information and occasionally assist in fights directly, using their advanced weaponry and developing combat tactics. During this, Static presented themselves during the meeting with Lichbane for the first time, and on request started to develop a soul container for testing. All along with this, Static got whoever he could to help in researching magic, rounding up some magicians to serve as either test subjects or as strike force members. A number of the drones of the 1000 present were destroyed during this process, inciting that he needed to rebuild and reconstruct more using a rare resource: antimatter. This would be created from a quark foundry, an advanced nuclear plant used to power most of Lorthan, but the Imperium still held it. Static, with the assistance of the rest of Requiem inciting riots elsewhere, helped to get into the foundry and take hold of it once the guards were eliminated. Once the foundry was taken hold of, Static interfaced themselves with the power plant, giving them access to most of the technology connected to the foundry, including the anti-satellite weapons. The Imperium pre-emptively attempted to blockade the planet until reinforcements could arrive, or they could find a way to deal with Shade, though did not expect for the defenses to be turned on them. Due to this, Static destroyed about a dozen battleships using an algorithmic method of attack, sending a message to the rest of the system of the upcoming threat of Requiem, following along with Shade's announcement right beforehand. Probability: in our favor From here, many of the able-minded scientists who didn't rebel against Requiem were with Static, determining the previously unknown secrets of magic and improving the intelligence. Some others would go to work for Mr. X upon him joining Requiem. He occasionally tripped to Earth with some of the members of Requiem to recruit new members as well but has taken expressed caution not to be seen by others as more than a maintenance droid. Now with connection to the power grid of most of the planet, and with constant production of new and improved units to patrol, Static can cover a lot more ground to survey the area, wary of infiltrators from the Imperium. One of Crailek's fire clones had appeared, and while Static did not note them at first among the crowd, he saw suspicion soon after Aegis was noted to possibly appear, seeing the concern in the cartoony look of the clone. While he didn't attend the meeting with them, he did appear when called after the Aegis agent left, giving a unit to the lieutenants of Requiem for the usage of teleportation. Since then, Static continues to research and preparation for the continued war against the Imperium, taking more interest in the logistics of that over Earth groups. Personality Static has no emotions to speak of, which leads them to be a coldhearted and brutally efficient unit. They start every sentence with a preface of what the sentence is, such as "report:" or, "retort:" and sometimes taking time to process information into sentences. If they have any viewpoints, it is that having emotions would be a degradation to logic, and they are wholly based off of logic and fact. Despite their processing power and continuous improvements of themselves, they focus on hardware and programming strengths, rather than personality. Powers and abilities Static is, at their core, a set of several thousand quantum connected attack drones which move and act as a single unit. While one of them may be dangerous though easy to dispatch, the power of a swarm of them can be incredibly overwhelming, especially with each of them following evasive maneuvers and, most of the time, shooting to kill. Each of the drones is powered by an antimatter battery, converting particle annihilation energies into a usable form, giving them a powerfully efficient source of energy. Alternatively, Static puts these into bullets, fired through two twin-mounted turrets on each side of the drone. Compact yet deadly, these 0.45 caliber bullets hold an antimatter tip which, on impact with a target commences a particle annihilation, causing a flash of light and heat, packing power equivalent to an assault rifle round. However, the antimatter destroys any atomical structure it touches, making them essentially perfect armor piercers. Past that though, they are normal, if slightly underwhelming weapons, but in the hands of many can chew through any defense. Another part of Static's abilities is that their main body has about 50 micrograms of antimatter, enough to detonate a tank from the inside when released wholly, and makes the chassis unrecoverable. Alternatively, Static can create wormholes through small bursts of antimatter linked together via similar frequencies on annihilation, requiring that two bursts are shot near simultaneously. This creates a well-defined wormhole, which can last anywhere from a few seconds to 10 minutes before the rift destabilizes. They can change size anywhere from a bullethole to enough to fit a large tank through. As per expectation, anything that goes in one part of the hole goes out the other at the same speed and the same direction it was going, the portals being visible and enterable from any side. Static uses this for the utility of transportation, however, it is likely they have already calculated combat usages of this. Static can also easily interface with technology, as shown with the power plant, though they cannot override an artificial intelligence of class C or higher. Their intelligence, processing, and RAM also makes them resistant to hacking, though if enough people try they can break through and, eventually, shut down all of the units simultaneously. Static will take every precaution to prevent this, however, and each day that passes he adds more potency to his firewalls. Stealth technology is also available to them, making them invisible to the point where even enhanced sight cannot see them, though they are still present and detectable by beings like Shade, albeit the atomically massive metal and antimatter are entirely new sources to most people. His sensors follow a mix of sonar and full electromagnetic spectrum visualization, letting them see waves of energy and, in some cases, immense amounts of magic based on the effects on these waves. Trivia * Their voice and mannerisms are inspired in part by HK-47, from Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic, who also started their sentences with an identifier. Links Gallery Category:A.I. Category:Characters